


Father's Day

by abraxos_is_toothless



Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Kevin Day, Wymack deserves all the love, can you see that I don't know how to tag, kevin is a baby, send help, they would have had the best father-son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Kevin decides, after a push from the foxes, that maybe celebrating Father's Day would be a good thing.
Relationships: Kevin Day & David Wymack, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil are there for like a second
Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This series is mostly Andreil but I wrote this and thought it could go with this because it's healing goodness.

Kevin was panicking. All he wanted to do to, was go back to the safety of the dorm and get absolutely shit faced. But he couldn’t do that. No. Because the whole team had convinced him that doing his first ever father’s day would be a good thing. For both him and Wymack, they said it would be a good step in bonding more. Part of him still felt guilty, perhaps would always feel guilty, that he hadn’t told him who he was to Kevin sooner. After his mother had said that he wasn’t the father to save his career, he knew that it must have hurt to realise he’d been lied to. But Kevin thought it was for the best. Kengo was still alive at the time and there was still the issue of the mas- Tetsuji and Riko and it just wasn’t safe. So, when Riko broke his hand in a fit of rage and Kevin went running to Palmetto, he kept quiet even though it hurt to do so.

He wasn’t alone though. Both Neil and Andrew would be there with him for a small amount of time, each with their own gifts. They had said that it was just ‘polite courtesy’ or some other bullshit but Kevin wasn’t stupid. Though they would never say it, both boys felt that coach was some sort of father figure in their lives. No matter how many times they had messed up and even with all the shit they had been through, Wymack was still there to support them, still there to back them up however he could. They were each grateful for him in their own way.

The drive to his apartment was a quick one, much to Kevin’s dismay, and before he knew it they were out of the car and were already stood in front of his door. Neil still had his key from the time that he had stayed there- Wymack would grumble when ever any of them used it just to appear when they wanted but he never asked for it back. Letting themselves in he noticed that Abby was already there, sitting on the couch in just her pyjamas with a mug of coffee, but no one commented on it. Coach was sat next to her with his own mug and turned to look at them with a gruff, questioning look.

“What the hell are you three bozos doing in my apartment at ten in the morning? And how did you even manage to get Kevin out of bed?”

None of them spoke. He was still having an inner meltdown over what he should do; Andrew never spoke to anyone except for Neil unless he had to, and so Neil saved them by answering instead.

“It’s father’s day.”

_Yeah, great help you are Josten._

Abby had a small and knowing smile on her face that Kevin did not like, not one bit. Wymack still had a very bewildered look on his face, even when Neil and Andrew stepped forwards and handed over their own gifts, but he just clutched his more tightly in his own hands. Andrew had gotten him a few bottles of the best whiskey he could find. Neil had gotten restaurant gift cards (most likely something for the relationship the foxes knew he and the medic were failing to hide) and some new coffee mugs with little foxes on them.

“Uh, thanks but are you just trying to butter me up because you need an alibi?”

He winced when Abby smacked him across the back of his head and began to reprimand him.

“David! Don’t be so ungrateful. Can't they just do something nice for you?”

Wymack apologised then, saying he loved the gifts but said that they didn’t have to do anything. Andrew just grunted in reply but that was more than he usually gave. Neil gave him a small smile and a nod in return before looking to Kevin.

“We’re going to head down to Columbia for a few hours; don’t call unless it’s an emergency.”

And with that they were back out of the door, leaving him alone to deal with his ridiculous issues himself. Abby seemed to notice the conflicting feelings going on inside his head and gestured for him to sit, saying that she’d give them a minute. Once they were alone, he gave the wrapped gift in his hands a final squeeze before handing it over and proceeded to chew on his bottom lip. He could feel curious eyes watching him, but kept his eyes to the floor as he listened to the daunting sound of paper being teared. He looked up when he then was a sharp intake of breath to see that Wymack’s hands were shaking as he held the photo album and slightly crumpled letter in his hands.

“I found that searching through her things one day. It says that she made it for you because she would always regret not telling you the truth, telling you that I was really yours, but she thought she was doing what was best for you. Apparently she had planned to tell me who you were when I was old enough, but of course, she couldn’t in the end.”

He didn’t realise they were both crying slightly until he moved to sit next to the other man. It was a small photo album yes but, it had all of the photos he thought would matter the most.

They spent almost an hour talking about his mother and things Kevin liked as a kid. He answered every question the other had for him, told him how he’d always assumed his father didn’t want him, that he’d done something bad and that maybe his father just didn’t love him. Wymack tried to protest but Kevin stopped him, saying he knew that it wasn’t true at all and he knew if his mother had told the truth, then Wymack would have done everything in his power to make him happy. Kevin loved his father when he didn’t even know who the man was, despite the fact there wasn’t a person there to love.

Taking a deep breath, he said the words he’d wanted to say his whole life.

“Happy Father’s Day, Dad. I- I do love you, you know?”

His father was crying without bothering to hold back then, bringing him into the strongest hug he’d ever received. Except from what he could remember of Kayleigh’s hugs. It was a parent’s hug, full of love and comfort. He never wanted to leave.

“I love you too, Son. And I’m so sorry. I’m sorry about your mother an I’m sorry i wasn’t there but I am now and I’m not going anywhere. I swear it.”

There would be hard times and good times but none of that mattered anymore. They would be able to go through it together now. He had never been happier than in that moment.

Not even on an Exy court.

No one would ever know that though.

_But for now, he was finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my tumblr @abraxos-is-toothless if you have something you want to see:)


End file.
